Intentions
by crearealidad
Summary: I can smell him on you...'


Pairing: Booth/Cam, Brennan/Cam

Kink: domination and a few others...

Prompt from sweetjamielee: Brennan/Cam: Brennan dominates Cam. Must use this line for Bren: "You know when you were having sex with Booth, BOTH OF YOU were thinking of me." [from the kinkinthebones community livejournal]

Summary: 'I can smell him on you...'

I can't believe that bastard actually answered his phone. "What if it's Parker?" he complained when I tried to slap the phone from his hands. His now sated cock was still between my thighs and I was still so frustrated that before he could even say, "Hello," to whomever had so rudely interrupted us, I was already out of the bed.

I left him there. Horny as I was, I wasn't about to stand for that. I knew that back at home, I had wine, a water proof vibrator and a big, brand new claw footed bathtub that I yet to fully take advantage of, none of which carried a cell phone. What I didn't know was who would be waiting there for me. So when I pulled up in front of my condo and saw Dr. Brennan standing at my front door, I was instantly irritated at the continued interruption of my plans.

She had come holding a copy of the departmental rule adjustments I had made and a litany of questions that really could have waited until morning. I only half listened to her as she followed me into the kitchen while I poured myself a glass of wine, arguing the minutia of various procedures and policies.

Couldn't she tell that I'd left my administrator hat at work? I found myself focusing on the fascinating amount of cleavage she was showing, dressed in a soft cotton tank top and heavily-worn jeans that clung to her slim thighs. She was definitely looking damned good, her hair swept up off of her elegant neck in a loose ponytail. When she didn't seem to notice that I was zoning her out, I let myself indulge in watching her. As she started in on the reporting procedures and their deficiencies, I was trying to decide what shade of pink her nipples would be as their orientation became apparent as they rose just slightly beneath the thin fabric.

I was nearly done with my first glass of wine when she suddenly stopped talking, her eyes widening slightly as she came closer. My wine glass came close to slipping from my fingers when her hand suddenly reached out and tugged the collar of my blouse away from my neck. Then she leaned in and sniffed, the tickle of the air sending a shiver down my spine, reawakening my arousal unwittingly.

When she pulled back and met my eye, the grin on her face was unlike anything I had seen her do before. It was downright predatory. I bet her nipples are about the same shade as those lips, I thought, still not fully aware of what was happening.

If I had been thinking clearly, I might have stepped back then, but instead, I met her gaze as her fingers drifted up from my collar to my chin. "Dr. Saroyan, have you been having sexual intercourse with Agent Booth?" I think I gasped in surprise and probably would have stepped back except I felt her fingers take hold of my chin, forcing me to remain nearly toe to toe with her. "I can smell him on you," she practically hissed.

I was shocked speechless, but she clearly wasn't waiting for an answer. Her other hand came to rest on my hip, then slid down my thigh and under my skirt, teasing along my inner thighs. The wetness between my legs increased as her fingers found the tops of my stockings. "Really, Dr. Saroyan, you seem to be exceptionally sensitive for a woman who likely just achieved orgasm with her lover."

My muscles quivered in response to her words and I tried to sort out why I wasn't telling her to stop. My brain wanted to talk about the complications, about being professional. About what would happen when Seeley found out. On the other hand, my body seemed to respond to her instinctively, each curl of her delicate fingers eliciting a roll of my hips or a sharp intake of breath as she continued to tease, tugging at my stockings. But it was what she said next that completed the short-circuiting of my reasoning skills: "Did you achieve orgasm with Agent Booth?"

I quivered and swayed into her at the words, my response spilling from my lips before I knew what was happening. "He did..."

Dr. Brennan hummed softly, leaning in to whisper against my ear. "Hmmmm...So that means," she paused as her fingers reached up higher, hiking my skirt up slightly as she pulled my thigh upward, wrapping it around her waist before raking her nails back down the skin. Her fingers began working their way under the edge of my panties as she continued, "If I were to perform an examination, I would find Agent Booth's ejaculate inside of you." Her voice rasped against my ear and left me breathless as her fingers found my wet folds, teasing until they found my clit.

"Yes."

One word was all I managed. Fortunately, this seemed to suffice as the hand on my chin slid back and took hold of my hair, pulling my face back until we were face to face. Her blue eyes searched mine for a moment and I swallowed hard, uncertainty rising and tightening in my chest. Perhaps she was hesitating, weighing the consequences as I had, but a few moments later, a slow smile spread on her face as she asked, "Would you like me to help relieve satisfy your libido, Camille?" Her fingers against my clit made an agonizingly slow drag over my clit then before, capturing it between two finertips and squeezing gently.

My lips opened, but no words would come out. The air seemed to be caught in my lungs as her fingers pressed down once more on my clit, rubbing patient, steady circles against my clit, gradually increasing in pressure as I grasped at the back of her shirt for balance. Suddenly my phone rang back in the living room. To my disappointment, her hand dropped away and she disentangled herself from me. Clutching the counter as she walked back in the living room, I fought to catch my breath, my mind swinging back and forth between a litany of questions and a desperate desire for her to come back and finish.

Then she came back in, grinning broadly as she explained to Booth that she was at my place discussing Jeffersonian procedures. "Would you like to speak with her?" she asked Booth teasingly. A moment later she was pushing the phone into my hand. Wide eyed, I took the phone and brought it to my ear, half wondering if I had just imagined what had happened. "Booth?" I asked, ducking my head as he immediately started trying to explain his earlier behavior.

I tried to listen to him. But he had only managed to say a few words before Dr. Brennan stepped in closer, laying a hand on my chest just above my breasts. Swallowing the moan, I tried to explain to Booth not to worry about it. That I'd overreacted. But each word was a struggle as Dr. Brennan's hand molded against me, teasing down over my breasts. "You all right, Cam? You sound a little... strange," Booth inquired as I felt her fingers pinching a nipple through my thin top.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, Booth." I replied, my voice straining to remain steady as she sunk down on her knees, her hands skimming down to caress my calves. "I'm just... " My words were cut off when her fingers raked suddenly upward, whisking along my stockings and pushing my skirt up around my waist in one quick motion. "Look, I've gotta go... I... We're busy and..." I strained out of the words, trying to control the quaking of my muscles at the feel of her breath against the front of my thighs.

On the other end of the line, Booth made some crack about 'Bones' being difficult and finally ended my torture, hanging up quickly. The moment I set down the phone, the moan I had been fighting broke free and I clenched my hands against the counter. "Damn it, Dr. Brennan. Why the hell did you that?" I asked, my voice lacking any sense of authority or control, barely more than a stuttering plea.

One finger on each of her hands was teasing along the skin just under the edge of my panties on my hips as she looked up at me with a smile. She hummed softly as she bit her lower lip and glanced down at my panties before looking back up at me. "I think you know why I'm doing this. I saw how you were looking at me and you know that when you were having sexual intercourse with Booth, both of you were thinking of me. I just wanted to give you both a little more to think about..." Her fingers slide down, lifting the fabric away from my skin, and skimmed their way into the crotch, her thumbs rolling over the surface of the panties as her fingers brushed against my wet folds. My hips bucked towards her, wanting more, but she quickly rebuffed me. "Hold still, Camille," she chastised, her eyes now fully focused on the work of her fingers as one fingertip slid into my folds near my ass and slide forward, dragging over my clit and sending another wave of heat spreading across my skin.

She leaned in and I felt her mouth nipping and sucking at my inner thighs. "You know, your thighs are still a bit sticky from Booth. Spread them wider so I can get a better taste," she demanded critically, pulling one hand out of my panties to slide up under my shirt. "And take off this top, I want to be able to see all of you."

My fingers shook as I followed her instructions blindly, stepping my feet wider as I worked my t-shirt up over my head. I guess my legs weren't wide enough for her because she stood abruptly, tipping me back against the counter, her hands roughly grabbing my ass and lifting me with surprising strength the few inches requires to set me on the counter. An instant later, my legs were being forced apart and my panties roughly pulled aside. I struggled to maintain my balance as I felt her breath against my wet, exposed slit and then two fingers parting me. Closing my eyes, I felt her lips surround my clit, spreading over my exposed slit as her tongue began to lap at my clit in short quick strokes. Each brush made my hips jump, leaving me perilously close to slipping off the edge of the cool countertop, but her other hand rose and held me down as her teeth took hold of my clit, tugging and sucking against my sex.

Her movements were relentless and it felt like mere moments later when she slid two fingers quickly into my cunt, curling them back towards herself as she pressed against the walls inside of me. I was already on the edge of orgasm when she pulled her mouth back with a smile, licking her lips and rising up on her feet, kissing my lips and swallowing my ragged breaths as her teeth caught my lower lip and she pushed her fingers into me with more force, using her hips to drive them in as her thumb extended to roughly drag over my clit. The movement was awkward, but effective, as she fucked me right over the edge, driving everything from my mind save for the feeling of her against me.

As I came, I clung to her, sucking at her lips and then her neck when she wrested her mouth free of mine and tugged me down from the counter. My body trembled against hers as I lavished my tongue against her smooth skin and the defined muscles of her throat and shoulders. Before the tremors could even subside, she was instructing me to remove her clothing, one piece at the time, first her tank top and bra, then her belt. Next she wanted me to remove her boots, and shoved me down to my knees at her feet, holding my head down as I worked the knee-high boots off of her. She refused to let me look at her, even as my hands worked blindly to unfasten her jeans and peel them down her toned legs. When I reached for her white cotton underwear, she grabbed me by my hair and finally turned my face up towards her. I expected her to say something, but instead she pulled my face towards her, rubbing my face against the damp crotch of her panties before allowing me to pull them down.

Everything felt so surreal as she then pulled me to my feet, leading me impatiently back in to the living room. She put me back down on my knees as she sat herself on my couch, leaning against the arm and spreading her legs before turning back to me. "Do you know what you're doing here?" she asked, relaxing against the couch as her eyes roamed over my body.

My eyes glanced down at her slit, wet and crowned with a cropped patch of auburn hair and tried to focus my thoughts. "In theory..." I managed to squeak out, realizing that while I'd had this done to me, I'd certainly never been with a woman before.

To my surprise, this brought a slightly crooked grin to her face as her hand gently reached out and caressed my cheek. She brought her other hand to her slit, sliding two fingers into her folds and gathering some of the wetness on the tips as her other hand took hold of my jaw and gently squeezed until I opened my mouth. I watched at she brought the two dampened fingers to my lips, tracing over them before sliding her fingers into my mouth, drawing them along my tongue until I began to lick at them, the taste and smell of her overwhelming. Salty, bitter and bit musky, but arousing, and soon I was sucking at her fingers eagerly, much to her delight. Each moan that she emitted urged me on and after a moment she released my jaw, allowing me to continue on my own as she drew my own hands to her body, encouraging me to touch.

Her skin was surprisingly soft as I explored the skin of her stomach, then gathered my courage and cupped her breasts, my fingers teasing against her nipples, smiling as I realized that they did indeed match her lips. When she pulled her fingers from my mouth, I rose up higher on my knees, leaning in to kiss and then gently suck at her nipples as my fingers moved down to her thighs, tracing the muscles there. Soon her hands were on my shoulders, pushing me down until my lips were at her slit. I started tenatively, licking with the tip of my tongue at first, teasing her clit as I spread her with my fingers.

But she whimpered plaintively and wove her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer and I brought my mouth fully against her, sucking in short, rythmic cycles as I pressed my tongue against her clit. Her hips kept moving and I tried to grasp at her thighs, but she took hold of my wrists, clamping them behing my head and holding them there, grinding her face against me as I worked faster. I was surrounded by the smell of her, intoxicated and desperate to please her, sucking and nipping at her urgently. Her moans grew louder as she came, her hands grinding my face against her.

I could barely breath as I waited for the shaking to subside and her grip on me to loosen. It wasn't until the phone rang once more that she released me, waving at me to go get it. "Bring it to me," she instructed, her legs still splayed out. I handed her the phone, watching her lower two fingers to her slit, rubbing the skin gently as she talked with Booth in low hush that I couldn't hear.

Suddenly, she looked up at me, her eyes raking over my skin. I swallowed hard, her tone melting me all over again as she pulled me down on the couch with her and said to Booth, "You know, I do think I'm going to enjoy working with Dr. Saroyan very much." I could almost hear Booth gulp in response. If only he could see...


End file.
